Reflection
by Matryoshka Nightray
Summary: Solemos creer que estamos solos en este universo, pero cuando de verdad necesitamos ayuda, nos damos cuenta de que no es así. Multicrossover
1. Chapter 1

Hola hola, soy terriblemente nueva es esto, así que sin más preámbulo los dejo leer mi maravillosa historia.

Solo para aclarar, esto es un Multicrossover, y de las series aquí mencionadas (que se mantendrán en secreto durante un poco mas jujuju) no soy la dueña, dejémosle el crédito a sus respectivos creadores.

Ahora si, a leer.

* * *

><p>Perdido.<p>

Creer en sus palabras seria pecar de inocente, o al menos eso es lo que creía, sabía que podía tener algo de razón, quizás mucho, pero no por ello debería de desconfiar de sus amigos, sus camaradas, es decir, si habían estado ausentes por un rato, pero podrían ser tan solo _coincidencias_.

Pobre, nuestro querido amigo no sabía que las coincidencias no existen, solo lo inevitable, e inevitablemente en aquel momento Ginjou había logrado su cometido, desestabilizar las emociones de Ichigo para poder irse con algo de dignidad y con vida.

Ichigo se mantenía aferrado al suelo, su mente iba a mil por hora y no podía hacer nada más que contradecirse a sí mismo.

Justo después de que Ginjou le había dicho que estaba trabajando del lado equivocado y poner en duda su confianza con respecto al Gotei 13 y toda la Sociedad de Almas, Ichigo había caído en un remolino torrencial de emociones confusas, Ishida hacia lo que podía, pero él estaba en la misma situación que Ichigo, el mismo no sabía qué hacer, o creer. Urahara llego en el momento preciso para evitar una catástrofe causada por el indomable reiatsu de Ichigo.

Todo para saber la verdad.

* * *

><p>Un terrón de azúcar, otro mas... se escuchaba el suave tarareo de una joven, que desde las penumbras no se podía observar más que su cara iluminada por la pantalla de su ordenador, sus ojos grises bailaban grácilmente según los párrafos que pasaban y pasaban sin cesar, mientras bebía una bebida parecida a una pasta azucarada, aunque en realidad se trataba de un té de Darjeeling, bastante fino, cuyo sabor podría apreciarse más si no estuviese formando ahora mismo una pasta viscosa, fuera cual fuera el caso, la joven solo continuaba leyendo a una velocidad increíble los datos que veía en su laptop, gracias a su memoria fotográfica y su facilidad de entendimiento fueron suficientes otros 5 minutos para terminar toda la información que le habían proporcionado esa misma mañana. Al finalizar con una sonrisa lacónica no pudo decir nada más que la palabra interesante...<p>

* * *

><p>Únicamente se escuchaba el sonido del te siendo vertido en medio de aquel incomodo silencio, Ichigo se encontraba más relajado, pero no por ello menos a la defensiva, su ceño ya de por si fruncido se encontraba aun más, ahí mismo en la tienda de Urahara se encontraban todos los que habían sido parte del <em>exitoso<em> asalto, Rukia acababa de despertar y aun se sentía un poco confundida, no sabía en realidad como había acabado su combate con Riruka, solo recordaba una explosión y los ojos de esa chica, cuando despertó lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por Ichigo y si la misión había sido exitosa, le respondieron lo que todos habrían querido escuchar, pero a juzgar por los rostros de todos supo que algo no andaba bien, cuando vio la reacción huraña de Ichigo para con ellos pudo imaginarse la razón, y por primera vez en su vida, Rukia Kuchiki sabía que estaba a punto de perder a Ichigo Kurosaki.

Una vez que todos tenían sus bebidas en la mano Urahara hablo con voz cansina.

-Bueno, ya que estamos aquí creo que hay bastantes cosas por aclarar, ¿no lo crees Ichigo?- el aludido miro a los shinigamis ahí presentes y cuando ellos le bajaron la mirada sus peores miedos se hicieron presentes, pero en lugar de dejarse dominar por su ira, apretó sus puños hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos y dirigiéndoles una mirada dolida a todos ellos articulo un seco sí.

El altivo y orgulloso Byakuya no se encontraba ahí, en su lugar estaba un humilde y algo arrepentido Kuchiki, al igual que su hermana menor no podía mantenerle la mirada al Kurosaki, todos tenían esa actitud incluso Kempachi, que para romper el incomodo momento que se había formado comenzó.

-Si Ichigo, de hecho, creo que todos nosotros te debemos una explicación... Ichigo se disponía a interrumpirlo, pero Byakuya le gano.

-Antes que nada Ichigo-dijo con su parsimoniosa voz- te debemos una disculpa, pero por lo mismo queremos que no escuches hasta el final, cuando acabemos tu podrás darnos tu veredicto.

Ichigo asintió, Urahara tan solo seguía sonriendo tétricamente, si estaban hablando de lo que él pensaba que estaban hablando, esto no era más que el inicio de algo grande, muy, muy grande.

* * *

><p>Dos horas después, varias muecas extrañas y algunos desvaríos se encontraban en la misma tienda, al poco rato de que Byakuya había comenzado a hablar Rukia comenzó a sentirse un poco desubicada, nada grave había dicho ella, pero no por eso convenció los demás, siendo posteriormente llevada por Tessai y Ururu a la parte trasera de la tienda para ser atendida, dejando únicamente en aquella habitación a Ichigo, Byakuya, Renji, Toushiro, Ikkaku, Kempachi y Yoruichi, que hasta el momento habían permanecido bastante callados.<p>

Al finalizar el relato Ichigo no sabía que decir, Demasiada información para tan poco tiempo, había pensado en un principio, pero no era por la cantidad de información, más que nada era por el contenido de este, Urahara solo una risita, esto sería Interesante...

* * *

><p>Pues ¿qué tal?, como decía soy una novata en esto así que cualquier crítica, comentario o consejo es amplia mente bienvenido :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

L Nightray reportándose, aquí el segundo capitulo de esta cosa que escribo yo(._.) pronto se descubrirán varios personajes

* * *

><p>Era una mañana soleada la que hacía, Ichigo Kurosaki caminaba con su ya común ceño fruncido hacia la escuela, no es que tuviera muchas ganas de ir, pero debía de. Había estado casi toda la noche en vela, así que su ánimo no era de lo mejor, como lo pudo apreciar Keigo en carne propia, cuando al intentar saludarlo efusivamente había sido recibido con un puñetazo bastante potente, el día fue parcialmente normal, entre intentar entender todo lo que Byakuya había relatado la noche anterior y el hecho de que Rukia había estado bastante extraña estaba hecho una sopa, para cuando se dio cuenta ya había sacado un 46 en su evaluación de matemáticas, genial, no podía ser más genial, aparte de su humor de perros ni Keigo ni Mizuiro habían notado nada extraño, si bien la noche anterior era todo un berseker en esos momentos se encontraba bastante relajado, así que para cuando Ichigo llego a su casa no quería hacer nada más que morir durante unas seis horas en lo que recuperaba el sueño perdido y se recuperaba de sus heridas, pero eso no era más que un bonito sueño.<p>

Ya se imaginaba en el peor de los escenarios que con solo llegar su padre se le tiraría encima, como siempre lo hacía, el lo esquivaría e Isshin se iría a llorarle a el poster de Masaki diciendo que su hijo era un rebelde, pero no, en lugar de eso se encontró cara a cara con su padre, bastante serio y hasta ese entonces calló en cuenta de que él no había estado presente en la tienda de Urahara la noche anterior, cosa extraña ya que el imaginaba que su padre había estado involucrado, no tenia su sonrisa bobalicona usual, ni lo estaba pateando, normalmente esto haría feliz a Ichigo, pero solo pudo asentir con la mirada mientras se adentraba a su hogar, ahí dentro ellos dos tendrían que hablar.

* * *

><p><em>Yo se que tú lo sabes, <em>era la inverosímil frase que se repetía en su cabeza, literalmente Rukia no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Riruka Dokugamine. Más que como un eco o un simple recuerdo estaba ahí, simplemente así hablándole en la cabeza, Rukia se sentía mareada y no comprendía nada, lo que si sabía es que si a Dokugamine no podía sacársela de la cabeza, esta le estaba haciendo ya un espacio bastante especial a otra persona, porque parecía que la chica pelirrosa no iba a dejar de hablar de cierto shinigami sustituto.

* * *

><p>Pero yo no quiero involucrar a nadie más- gritaba encolerizado Ichigo a su padre, quien mantenía la postura, pero poco a poco su semblante se había ido relajado, lo que necesitaba era tan solo platicar con su hijo.<p>

Aunque al principio todo estaba muy tenso poco a poco todo se fue relajando el peli naranja no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando

-Pero Isshin, no podemos, no está bien- seguía rebatiendo el muchacho de 17 años.

- No hay manera, me niego y si me niego no hay nada que ustedes puedan hacer, punto final. Isshin sonrió sínico y volvió al ataque con la voz aterciopelada.

-¿No crees que estas siendo egoísta Ichigo?, piénsalo bien, no crees que tus amigos lo mínimo para no sentirse culpables es ayudarte con esto, y si para ganar necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, no estaría de más pedir una mano...- continuaba el médico, porque sabía que lo que estaba por venir sería interesante, baste difícil e intenso, pero demasiado interesante.

-Bien, pero en todo caso ¿cómo le haremos?, quiero decir somos muy fuertes, pero en este mundo o en la sociedad de almas, que decir, en esta dimensión no habría nadie con el poder necesario para acabar con ellos si son tan fuertes como todos lo dicen...- continuaba dudoso el chico, pero fue interrumpido por Isshin.

-Tú mismo lo has dicho Ichigo, no hay nadie así en esta dimensión...- y su sonrisa creció tanto como la del Gato de Cheshire.

* * *

><p>-Muy bien chicos hagan una fila y tomen de la mano a su compañero- comenzó alegremente Urahara.<p>

-Idiota, no es una excursión- una bastante estresada Yoruichi se soltaba de la mano Inoue que solo estaba ahí con cara de querer seguirle ese rollo a Urahara. Estaban todos en un prado bastante extraño, era parecido a la sala de entrenamiento que se encontraba debajo de la tienda, pero al mismo tiempo era muy diferente y no solo eso, también se percibía otro ambiente, no recordaban bien como habían llegado ahí, Urahara los había comenzado a tratar como unos críos y los había llevado ahí, nadie se atrevía a rebatir nada, porque aunque la situación ya no fuera así de _tensa_ había un sentimiento de expectación, algunos como Inoue y Chad no sabían de que se trataba, otros como Ishida permanecían estoicos sacando sus propias conclusiones y los shinigamis ahí presentes solamente estaban ahí, pero parecía que no lo estaban.

-Bien, creo que es hora de ponernos serios- dijo al fin Urahara, todos lo miraban como esperando algo, así que continuo- Si estamos aquí es para aclarar algunas cosas bastante interesantes- Todos se removieron en sus lugares y volvieron a verlo incomodo- bien me dejare de rodeos, el problema que estamos enfrentando sale de nuestro control, sinceramente no es algo que podamos resolver- todos lo miraron confundidos- al menos no solos.

* * *

><p>¿Que tal?,¿Reviews?¿Tomatazos?¿cartas bomba?<p>

¿algo XD?

Por cierto muchisimas gracias por ese review, voy comenzando y de verdad lo aprecio muchisimo 3


End file.
